A safer place
by WildCherry - L
Summary: Paige was exhausted and Chris was desperate. They had been trying to make Piper and Leo get together again, so Chris can be born. But trying to make him live, both learned that some things happen for a reason. There's always a reason. Paige&Chris fic :
1. I've been awake for a while now

**This is 'Safer Place'****, my first Charmed fan fiction. I really hope you like it. It's a Paige&Chris fic. For this fan fiction, I made a video (**** that I hope you guys enjoy. Only to remind: I do not own any of this characters or this song that is on the fic (Bubbly – Colbie Caillat). Have fun, **

**The author,**

**WildCherry - Lola Halliwell **

**A Safer Place**

"_Since she first saw him, she felt something different. At first, she wanted to caster him. But they turned into good friends. They spent good times together. Now, he was running out of time. She wouldn't let him die." _

**Chapter One – "I've been awake for a while now"**

Paige was exhausted. She had spent all night trying to make a potion that could make Piper and Leo get together again. She sat on the wood floor of the attic, without any other ideas. Phoebe entered the room and sat by her side.

"Paige, sweetie, what are you still doing awake? It's almost 2 a.m.!" Phoebe was worried about her sister

"I'm still trying to make things right. You know, Chris…" Paige responded

"Hunny, maybe Chris is not supposed to happen; maybe his destiny was only to warn us about Wyatt. Just that."

"You don't understand, Phoebe. I can't let him disappear. I would never give up on him. He's meant to happen and I'll make him happen, even if I have to make an artificial insemination on Piper!" Paige yelled and started to cry. Phoebe hugged her, but she would not stop crying.

Chris was going to check on Wyatt when he listened Paige yelling. He ran into the attic to see what was going on. He arrived there and found Paige crying. Immediately, he ran into her and hugged her. Phoebe half smiled for him and left them alone. Chris continued to hug her, until she stopped crying. Gently, he asked why she was crying

"It's Phoebe! She said you may not be supposed to happen! I was trying to make the potion, you know, for Piper and Leo… but I couldn't! I tried so hard, bur I just couldn't! She said that possibly, your destiny was to warn us about Wyatt, just that! But I don't, I don't…" She restarted to cry

"Hey, hey, hey" Chris said trying to calm her down "I know you're doing your best. I will happen, Paige. I promise. You will be annoyed by me the rest of your live, honey. Not, I need you to stop crying and open a beautiful and big smile, ok?"

Paige smiled. He loved when she smiled like that. She could spend the rest of his life looking her smile. But he didn't want just that. He really needed more. He needed full Paige. He was still holding her in his arms. He touched her cheek and she looked in his eyes. He kept touching her face with the tip of his fingers, until he got in her mouth. He touched his lips and then held her face with his hands and kissed her. And she kissed him back.

"I love you, Aunty Paige" Chris laughed

"I love you too, Chris Halliwell" Paige laughed back

♪ _I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place __♪_


	2. You've got me feeling like a child now

**Chapter Two – "You've got me feeling like a child now"**

Chris was really concerned about what he had done last night. He could have chanced Paige's future. He was not sure about what he was going to do now. He needed to talk to Paige. He orbed to the manor and sat on the living room sofa. Unfortunately, Phoebe was around.

"I can sense someone's in love" She provoked

"That's such a big problem for me. Don't make it worst, okay?"

"Oh my God! It's Paige, isn't it? You're in love with Paige!" Phoebe was chocked

"Yeah. It's Paige. What am I supposed to do. I really love her. She's the one for me. I know that." She said passionately

"I know, dear. Do you want me to check with her? If she fells the same?" Phoebe offered

"You can't. Your empath powers don't work on her."

"Bur my sister instinct does. I'll check with Paige" Phoebe responded and quickly disappeared. "If she's awake, of course" Phoebe yelled from upstairs.

Chris kept sit on the sofa, thinking about the previous night. "Should I tell her?" He would not stop wondering. 1 hour later, she was at P3 when blue sparkling lights turned into a brown-haired girl.

"Hey" she said

"Hummm, Paige, hi. How are you doing?"

"Great. I just wanted you to know that… I mean, forget it. I gotta go" Paige could not tell him about her feelings. She was so afraid he would not fell the same.

Chris pulled her for her arm, hindering her to leave.

"I need you to stay, you can't go before I tell you what I feel about you, okay?" Chris was scared, but he loved her so much. "I love you, Paige Matthews. I love the way you smile, I love the way you're always protecting me. I felt that you loved me too, when I saw you crying, last night."

"You're right. I love you too, Chris. I was so scared. I don't wanna loose you. That would be too painful." Paige felt the tears coming down on her pale face "I don't wanna loose you at all. I just wanna be with you. I love you Chris"

"You don't know how happy I am now." He smiled "I just love you."

"Oh, Chris" Paige whispered "I love you"

They kissed. Over and over. They had never been so happy in their entire lives. They went to Chris' bedroom, in P3, and as soon as they closed the door, they started kissing desperately. Both their clothes were taken off quickly and in the next moment they were on her bed, making love for the first time.

_(Something about 3 hours later)_

"Chris, I have a clue about who's trying to turn Wyatt evil" Leo had just orbed in, when he saw Chris sitting in his old sofa, almost naked. "Are you busy?" he asked.

"No, I was just…" Chris' sentence was interrupted by Paige's arrival, using only a blue male blouse, which Leo recognized as of Chris'. The lovers looked at each other and Leo looked at them both.

"I don't wanna know what happened or what's happening" Leo strongly said "I want you both to get dressed and go to the manor now." He orbed off.

"So, we're in trouble, hah?" Paige asked smiling

"It worth it. At least, I've got you. You make me feel stronger" Chris smiled to her and she realized how beautiful his smile was.

"You're so cute. I wish this never ended. Do we really have to go home?" She sounded like a child. "I wanna stay here with you"

"Let's go. We can stay together later, honey"


	3. But we are hidden in a safer place

**Chapter Three – "We are hidden in a safer place"**

They had a clue. They just needed to figure out why a darklighter was trying to kill Wyatt. They had already made the potion. But things did not turn as planed. Piper and Leo were sent to God knows were by a portal. Chris was disappearing. Everything was so wrong!

"Damn it! What are we going to do now?" Paige asked, more to herself than to Chris or Phoebe, that were by her side, on the attic

"I'm not sure" Phoebe said "but we have to do it, quickly"

"Guys, I think my time's over." Chris was all transparent, like a ghost.

Paige got closer to him, not sure about what she could do. She kissed him, but he would not feel a thing. Paige was desperate now. She tried to keep calm.

"Chris, no matter what, I'll find a way to bring you back. I promise."

"I love you, Paige" he said, few moments before disappear. Suddenly, world was an empty place. She had no longer her neurotic whitelighter, friend and lover. Her love. Her life.

Paige apologized to Phoebe and went downstairs. She went to Wyatt's bedroom and sat by his side. He always made her calm. But now, it was not a matter of calmness. She was broken inside.

2 hours later, Paige was sleeping over Wyatt's cradle. Little blond boy was looking at her. He did not understand why Aunty Paige had been crying, but he wanted her to stop. He did not want to see that happy girl cry. Suddenly, Phoebe screamed so loud that Paige woke up really scared. She ran into the attic to see what was going on.

"What the hell happ" Paige was interrupted by the glorious vision of Chris Halliwell, right there. "Oh my God" She seemed surprised and scared at the same time

"I'm back. Seems that Piper and Leo are having fun at wherever they are" He sarcastically said "Anyway, I missed you, Paige"

Paige just jumped into his arms and kissed him desperately. She was holding him so close that he was about to get a broken rib.

"Well, I guess I'll let you kids alone" Phoebe said "Have fun"

And they had. All night long. Somehow they knew they must enjoy while they were able to. Difficult times would come. Lying in Paige's bed, Chris looked at Paige and asked her

"Paige, will you marry me?"

Paige eyes were sparkling of happiness. She almost could not talk.

"Yes, Chris. I'll marry you" He kissed her passionately and they promised they would always be together, not matter what. He conjured a diamond ring and put on her finger. She was amazed. That was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. They felt asleep listening to the soft music that was coming from Paige's stereo.

_It starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go _

♪ _The rain is falling on my window pane_

_but we are hiding in a safer place_

_under the covers stayin dry and warm_

_you give me feelings that I adore __♪_


	4. Please stay for a while now

**Chapter ****Four – "Please, stay for a while now"**

"Good morning, sleepy beauty"

"What do you want, Paige?" Chris asked half asleep

"I want you to wake up. I need you to wake up. Piper and Leo are home, now"

"Damn it! I guess I gotta get dressed" Chris said

"I would prefer you to not. But your mommy would hate to think that I made you get a cold" Paige laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

"That's not funny" Chris defended himself "Plus, she doesn't know she's my mom"

"That's the point" she took a long breath "she knows"

"Oh, God" Chris decided to get dressed, but he almost gave up when Paige passionately kissed him, over and over. They both went downstairs, where Piper was waiting for Chris. When she saw him, she could not help crying. She hugged him and said she was sorry for nor trusting him right from the beginning.

"Don't be sorry, Piper" Chris responded "You did not know who I was"

"Still. I should have realized. I'm sorry, honey"

"That's okay. There's one more thing you need to know"

"That would be…?"

Chris looked at Paige, in the opposite side of the living room, playing with Wyatt. He smiled and looked at Piper.

"I'm getting married"

"You what? To who?" Piper was really surprised "I've never seen you date anyone"

"To Paige" he said like that was the most simple and logical thing ever

"My Paige? My sister Paige? Your aunt Paige?"

"Yes, the brown haired girl who's playing with Wyatt. See?"

Although she was surprised, Piper smiled and congratulated Chris. "She's such a nice girl. Don't break her heart." She advised him. Then, without a warning, she hugged Paige from behind and said that she had chosen a very good husband. It was the ending of a nice day.

Two weeks later Paige Elizabeth Matthews turned into Paige Elizabeth Matthews Halliwell, when she married Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell, in a sunny Saturday.

Leo was the only relative that was absent in the ceremony. Phoebe was there, holding Wyatt on her arms, while Piper entered on the church with Chris. Paige was wearing a simple white dress and entered alone in the church. Darryl Morris and his wife were there too. It was a beautiful ceremony. The priest laughed at Chris when he asked if they could skip to the kissing part. After all, they were now married.

To not be different from Piper's or Phoebe's wedding; the church was attacked by demons, which the new couple vanquished together. It was the beginning of a new life.


	5. It's a lonely, lovely, lonely world

**Chapter F****ive – "It's a lonely, lonely, lonely world"**

Gideon had just stepped Chris. He was bleeding so much. But Wyatt was safe. And baby Chris was going to be born at any moment. Chris was lying on his bed. He had talked to everybody, except to Paige. She was by his side, holding his hand, crying.

"Don't leave me. I need you. I love you. We need you. Don't leave me now, please. Don't go, Chris. I love you so much"

"I love you too, Paige. I love you more than words can say" He whispered and Paige softly kissed him. Then, he was dead.

Paige would not leave him. She stayed there, crying over his dead body. When Piper arrived home with little Chris, Paige refused to meet her new nephew. Piper understood Paige's refuses. It was hard for her. Piper had already lost her husband. He was not dead, but he was an elder. Phoebe understood Paige too. When Cole died, Phoebe got the same way. Piper and Phoebe tried to support her the most. Leo got worried too. Everybody was worried about Paige. But Paige kept saying she was okay. Of course she wasn't. But keep crying would be even more painful.

Seven months were gone so fast. Paige had discovered she was pregnant. Family got so excited about a new baby at home. But Paige was lonely and sad all the time. Sometimes, she would spend hours and hours looking at the sky, in silence, thinking about Chris. She was about to be a mom now.

"We must do something" Piper told Phoebe, one day "Paige's definitely not okay"

"I know" Phoebe said "What should we do?"

"I guess I have an idea" Piper smiled "Leeeeeeeo!"

Leo orbed in and Piper shared her idea with him and her sister. They all approved it, but it was a risky "operation".

"I need to check with the other elders" Leo tried "If they say it's possible, we'll do it"

"So, I'll work on the potion and Phoebe will work on the spell"

_(some hours later)_

"The Elders were not against the idea" Leo had just arrived "But they said it's a dangerous option. We may loose him forever"

"I am ready to do whatever it takes to make this right" Piper struggled

"So, let's do it. The spell is ready" Phoebe said

"So is the potion. Let's do it"

Leo left the kitchen and returned with little Chris. He put the little boy on a chair and Piper made him drink the potion. Then, in a flash, 7-month-Chris turned into 23-year Chris. Before we was able to do anything Piper and Phoebe read the spell

_Spirit of the future_

_Come and settle now_

_Bring back his memories _

_Of the past time, but don't ask us how_

A shinning hot wave crossed Chris' body. He opened his eyes and laughed. He was back!

"Mom, dad" Chris was so happy to return "How did you do this?" He hugged both his parents and they were all so happy "Aunty Phoebe!" He hugged Phoebe too.

"Sweetie, we brought you back, but we have to ask you: do you wanna stay as you are now, as an adult, or do you prefer to stay as a child?" Piper offered

"Mom, you gave me the best choice ever. I really wanna stay as I'm now. Thanks. You both are the best parents ever." He looked to Phoebe "and you're my favorite aunty"

They were all glad to have Chris back. Then, they heard a scream, which they recognized as Paige's. Everybody ran into the attic and they found Paige there, lying on the floor, in pain, with her eyes closed, as she was fainted. Chris sat by her side.

"Paige?" Chris softly asked "Are you okay, honey?"

Slowly, Paige Matthews Halliwell opened her eyes. She did not seem to believe what she was seeing.

"Chris? Chris? But how?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm back. Back because of you"

"Oh Chris" the tears began to fall all over her face "Thank God you're here" She smiled "I love you so much"

"As I do, Mrs. Halliwell. But we should go to a hospital now, huh?"


	6. Every ending is a new beginning

**Chapter ****Six – "Every ending is a new beginning"**

The Halliwells went to the San Francisco Memorial. Paige entered in the surgery room and the rest of them had to wait outside. 3 hours later, a sympathetic nurse went out carrying too little babies

"Who's the lucky father of the Halliwell twins?" she asked

"I'm a father" Chris scrammed out loud, forgetting about the hospital rules. He got closer to the nurse and looked at his babies. They were too little girls. They had Chris' eyes. "Oh God, they're so pretty. Can I see my wife now?" He asked

"Yes, sure. She'll love to see you. But she can only see the rest of you later, okay?" The nurse warned

"Okay" Piper said "We are going to stay here with your little granddaughters" Piper and Leo couldn't even believe they were grandparents!

_(Paige's hospital room_)

"Hey, pretty mamma" Chris had just entered

"Have you seen them? Their little faces? They are so beautiful, Chris" Paige said

"Yes, they are. Now we can say we are a big and happy family, can't we?"

Both Paige and Chris smiled. Everything was just perfect.

_(Forever charmed)_

Phoebe passed the Book of shadows to Paige

"Since we completed our destiny, our lives had changed in different ways. As for me, I'm more up to my whitelighter side, which is a wonderful job for me. Chris… he helps Piper with potions now... And he's also up to Magic School. Maybe he teaches all he knows to the next generation there, as Leo does. We have turned into busy people. But we always have time for family, especially for little Chris and the twins, Piper Melinda and Phoebe Christie. We do not live in the Halliwell Manor anymore. We moved to the house next door. Kids needed space. We also adopted a cat which kids named 'Charmed'. After all, we're still charmed ones. Phoebe and Piper are still my best friends and we have lots of fun together, remembering all the things we've been through. I could not imagine my life without them, the best sisters in the entire world. So many wonderful things happened to me since I found them. And even more wonderful things happened when I met Chris. Now, I thank God that I have him. I thank God for having all of them: sisters, brothers-in-law that are really… special, amazing kids and my lovely husband." Paige finished writing and passed the book to Piper. "Your turn"

Paige walked to the living room. She stopped by the door and stayed there, watching Chris playing with the kids. A smiled appeared in her lips.

"Hey, kids, time to go home" Paige said

"Come on, mom, why can't we stay just a little more?" little Chris asked

Chris stands up and walks to Paige. He hugs her and they kisses softly, like they always used to do.

"Look, honey, the rain is falling on our window pane" Chris observed

"But we are hiding in a safer place" Paige completed

♪ _The rain is falling on my window pane_

_but we are hiding in a safer place_

_under the covers staying dry and warm_

_you give me feelings that I adore_

_It starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go __♪_


End file.
